Nothing to Lose
by CeciLovesReading
Summary: 11th grade student Dean Winchester starts an unusual conversation with someone on top of a library table. As he tries to find the person on the other end of the conversation Dean finds himself interested in his classmate, Castiel Shurley. Castiel, a silent, yet sassy student with no friends -who just wants to survive high school unnoticed- won't let anyone in, or will he? *18 & up*
1. Who are you?

This fic was written for the Destiel/Sabriel Smutfest 2017.

It's partially based on Sandy Hook Promise's video "Evan", with some inspiration from a scene of the movie "Suicide Room" and the song "Nothing to Lose" by Billy Talent (yes, the title was inspired by this song. I recommend you listen to it). The rest are my own ideas.

P.S.: excuse me for the foul language. Some of them may result annoying/insulting to you. I apologize in advance.

P.S.2: Dean and Cas are in 11th grade, so they're like 17. Sam is in 8th grade, he's 15 years old. (I had to shorten a little the age gap between them for the story to make more sense).

This is my first smutty fic, and it's funny because it was actually exciting to write.

Enjoy!

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

The students picked up their backpacks and left the classroom, effectively ignoring the guy that always sat at the farthest corner of the room, quiet and alone. That was Castiel. He moved silently, the way a predator would. The dark haired boy walked to the library and sat at a nearby table, placing his laptop, earphones and a magazine in front of him.

As he was placing the earphones over his head another student appeared; tall, athletic and with light brown hair. He walked by, not noticing the boy with ocean blue eyes reading a magazine.

The new boy sat at a table close to Castiel's, setting his backpack on the floor and taking out his book and notes for the upcoming chemistry exam. He tried to study for fifteen minutes, giving up and tapping his pen against the wooden table. Finally, he placed his chin upon his left hand and started writing on the table's surface.

 **I AM BORED**

The boy sighed loudly, thinking of doodling something funny, when a pretty brunette jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey, Dean," the girl said, leaning her hip on the table.

"Lisa! Hey, how are you?"

"Everything's good, thanks. Some of us are going to get something to eat outside of school, care to join us?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

None of them noticed Castiel watching them carefully. The earphones provided a good cover, no one would bother him. But he never listened to music when he was at school; instead, he listened to people's conversations. Right now, he realized, the Lisa girl was trying too hard to get to that guy, Dean.

"Sure, I could use some food."

Both left the library chatting quietly.

Castiel rolled his eyes and kept reading.

The next day, Dean went back to the quietest place in the whole school. He found his place from the previous day empty. Such good luck. Now he could try and keep studying.

He had just sat down when something caught his eye. Six simple words that changed everything.

 _ **Hi Bored, nice to meet you.**_

Dean smiled to himself and looked around, as if he could find the person that answered him somewhere in the library.

Castiel was sitting a few tables away, sneaking glances at Dean. A blonde girl with a ponytail approached him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing the chair across from Castiel.

"Fuck off," he said, as he showed her the middle finger and put his earphones on. She gasped, offended.

Castiel could not care less.

Meanwhile, Dean was biting the cap of his pen, trying to figure out what to write next under the response. He smirked, knowing what to say.

 **LOL, CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAK**

He stared at the three line conversation and chuckled. He wanted to know who the mysterious person that had answered was. After another hour of reading and drifting off Dean stretched, stood up and hung his backpack over his shoulder, making his way to the school's cafeteria.

Castiel looked up after Dean was gone, looking around him to make sure nobody would see him, and grabbed a pen as he walked toward the table where Dean studied.

"I just can't believe Michael would say something like that to you!" the redhead said.

"I know, Charlie. I always knew he was a dickhead, but now I abhor him even more," Jo complained, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He's always been like that," Benny intervened.

"Well, that's no reason for him to insult Jo," now Kevin, who had been busy solving a math problem, stepped in.

Dean half listened to the conversation, his mind was busy trying to find a needle in a haystack. He saw a lot of girls walking around the cafeteria, but he felt like none of them were the one who had written on the table. Garth suddenly sat opposite him, blocking his view. Dean tilted his head and kept watching the crowd. Garth turned around on his seat, trying to see what Dean was looking at.

"Looking for something?" he said as he returned to a normal position.

"More like 'someone'."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Dean sighed. He crossed his arms and leaned on the table. Garth laughed and shook his head, engaging in conversation with Lisa.

"Hello," Hannah sat on his left, bringing a tray with food.

"Hi," Dean half smiled, then turned his attention back to scanning the room.

"It's sad, isn't it?"

"What is?" Dean looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"That boy, Castiel, he always eats alone. I've never seen him with anybody." Hannah frowned and focused her blue eyes on the boy sitting at a table opposite them. "He's in one of our classes, actually."

"Castiel? What kind of a name is that?"

"A catholic one. He doesn't look very catholic to me, though."

"How come I've never noticed him in class?"

"He never speaks. I guess you just didn't pay attention when the professor called out the other names on the list."

After that Hannah began eating, so Dean dropped the subject. The guy had dark, almost black, hair and bright blue eyes. He was listening to music, most likely, or maybe watching something on his phone, his eyes were looking down at something. Dean tried hard not to think the boy was simply looking at the blank table, feeling lonely. For a split second he considered inviting him over to their table, but Castiel may think of it as a 'pity invitation', so he ignored the feeling in his gut and kept eating his hamburger, suddenly less hungry.

Days flew by and the conversation on the table kept getting longer. Dean had to take a picture and show it to his little brother, Sam.

 **I AM BORED**

 _ **Hi Bored, nice to meet you.**_

 **LOL, CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAK**

 _ **Same.**_

 **WHAT U UP TO THIS WEEKEND?**

 _ **Nothing cool.**_

 **MAYBE WE SHOULD DO NOTHING COOL TOGETHER**

"See? She's nice."

"Why are you so sure it's a 'she'?"

"She must be, she has pretty handwriting."

Sam rolled his eyes at the stereotype, "Well, why don't you ask _her_ who she is?"

"That would ruin the fun," Dean said, finishing his breakfast.

"Don't you want to meet her?"

Dean put his plate on the sink and sighed. "Well, yes, but…"

"No buts then, you have to ask her," Sam smiled and patted his brother's back, leaving his plate on top of Dean's on the sink. "It's your turn to wash them."

"Oh, come on! Can't you see I'm having a crisis here?"

"Sorry man, I'm already late for school," Sam winked and left Dean alone.

After washing the dishes he showered, brushed his teeth and made himself presentable for school. He grabbed Baby's keys and drove off.

He spent his first two classes leaning over his desk trying to see his female classmates' handwriting. More than once he got strange looks from them, surely they thought he wanted to copy their notes. Unsuccessful, he made his way to the library, hoping to find a new answer. As he walked there he found Dick Roman and Raphael bothering that boy, Castiel. They had dropped his books and earphones, caging him against the lockers and insulting him while poking his chest. Castiel remained quiet, just looking at them with clear hate in his gaze.

No one around would even look at them, afraid to bring the fight to themselves. So, Dean decided to intervene.

"Hey, you two," he said as he approached them, "stop it."

Both bullies turned around, now Raphael was clenching Castiel's shirt with his fists.

"Winchester?" Raphael scoffed, not believing his eyes.

"This is none of your business, get lost," Dick said.

"Yeah… no," Dean got closer and pushed Raphael's arms away from Castiel. "It's over. Find someone else to bother. Or better still, stop bothering people! You're just a couple of assholes who believe they're better than others, but guess what? You're not. So fuck off."

With every word Dean's voice kept getting rougher and angrier. Dick clenched his fists and scrunched his nose. Raphael smirked and wouldn't let it go.

"What? Are you trying to protect your boyfriend, here? Because he's a damn fag–"

Raphael couldn't finish that sentence for Castiel had punched him across the face. He recovered quickly and shoved Castiel against the lockers, pinning him there with his weight and hitting the back of his head on the locker door. Raphael punched him and sent him to the floor. He took advantage of the position Castiel was in and held him down, punching him again.

Dick tried to stop Dean from getting to Raphael, but he was shorter and less strong. Dean pushed Dick away and grabbed Raphael with a chokehold, effectively pulling him away from Castiel. Raphael grunted and Dean let him go, giving him a warning look.

"You better watch your back, Winchester!" Raphael barked out. He grabbed Dick roughly by the arm and pulled him away.

"Oh yeah, Raphael? What are you gonna do, eh?"

Dean turned to Castiel, who was now on his knees grabbing the things he had dropped.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't need your help." Castiel said, defiantly. His voice was gruff. He got up and turned around, wanting to get away from Dean.

"Hey!" Dean touched his shoulder briefly and turned him back around. "You should go to the infirmary, there's a nasty bruise forming next to your eye."

"It wouldn't be there if you hadn't intervened!" Castiel said, exasperated. "I was taking care of it. I don't need you to _protect_ me."

"Woah, man, I was just trying to –"

"Help?" Castiel stood very close to him, eyes unblinking. He was slightly shorter than Dean, but still, he was quite intimidating. "Don't. I don't need it. I do not _want_ it."

Castiel left quickly, head bent and shoulders slumped. He avoided bumping against anyone. Dean followed him with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Dean sighed and tried to shake it off, heading to the library.

Someone was already sitting on his spot. He tried not to be disappointed when he saw it was Becky. It couldn't be her who had been answering his messages. Please, Lord, don't let it be her. Still, he had to know.

"Hey , Becky…"

"Hello, Dean. Long time no talk," she smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes. Um, do you happen to have the notes on Professor Singer's speech from yesterday?"

"I do, actually. Did you want to see them?"

"Yes! I promise I won't copy them, I just want to check something."

She nodded and handed him an open notebook; it had little hearts drawn along the margins. He shuddered. He looked at the handwriting and sighed in relief, noticing the differences between hers and the one on the desk.

"Yeah, that'd be all. Thank you so much," Dean tried not to smile too much as he left the library. He would check the answer on the table later.

He was in his classroom in time for his next class. It wasn't until he heard the professor call out Castiel's name that he turned in his chair and saw that the seat at the back of the room was empty.

The next morning went pretty fast. Dean found himself sitting with his friends in the cafeteria. Somehow his mind had gone from searching for the mysterious girl from the library table to finding Castiel among the hundreds of students having lunch.

"Hannah!" Dean exclaimed as he saw her nearing the table, "Have you seen Castiel?"

"Hello to you, too, Dean." Hannah laughed, sitting in front of him. Then she frowned, trying to figure out why Dean, of all people, would want to know where Castiel was. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that –"

Hannah jumped as Dean suddenly stood up, leaving the table. "I'll only be a second!"

"Okay…" She watched him walk across the cafeteria to a table with just one occupant.

Dean wasn't nervous; of course not. He was just a bit anxious. He didn't even know why he was doing this. Castiel had been pretty clear when he said he didn't want Dean's help. Even his presence was unwelcome. He reached his table and sat in front of him. Castiel lifted his eyes from his notebook, surprised. He slammed the notebook close and tensed up, ready to flee.

"Hey, Cas. How are you feeling?"

 _Cas? Where did that come from? Fuck, he'll leave._

Castiel blinked once and clenched his jaw. The bruise next to his eye was almost black, making his blue iris look brighter and his skin paler than before. He stood up and attempted to leave. Dean grabbed his arm, carefully, so he wouldn't seem violent. He could feel Castiel tense even more; he was looking down at Dean's hand on his arm.

"Please, don't go. I'm trying to be nice here, man. Let me be nice to you." He let go of his arm, waiting for him to say or do something.

Castiel kept staring at his arm; it was tingling. He sneaked a glance at Dean. Why would this guy even want to talk to him? It was probably a bet. Yeah, surely it was a bet. Castiel shook his head and walked away.

"Wait! Ah… _Shit_ " Dean cursed under his breath. He went back to his table, defeated.

"What happened over there?" Charlie asked. She was sitting next to Hannah.

"Tried to be nice, was rejected."

"Sounds like Dean Winchester has a crush," the redhead smirked and gave him a knowing look. "Who is he, anyway? I don't think I've ever seen him."

"His name is Castiel. And no, I don't have a crush on him. He's a dude. You both know I'm not gay."

"Sure! And Scarlett Johansson is my girlfriend," Charlie crossed her arms across her chest.

"He's kinda cute," Hannah said, with a mischievous grin.

"More like hot as hell!" And so Charlie and Hannah began a heated discussion on which of the boys and girls from school were the hottest.

Dean shook his head, grateful that the conversation had taken a turn away from his sexual preferences. After lunch time he went to the library, eager to find a new answer.

 **MAYBE WE SHOULD DO NOTHING COOL TOGETHER**

 _ **I don't think that's a good idea.**_

 _Wait, what?_ Dean read and re-read the last sentence, feeling his stomach drop. What was it with him that every time he was interested in someone he was rejected? Somewhere on the back of his head a little voice reminded him of what Charlie had said about having a crush on Castiel. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wrote down his response.

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

Well, I hope it caught your attention because I'll be posting Chapter 2 soon! (Hopefully…)

Anyway, thank you for reading. Leave a review, maybe…

And if you haven't listened to Billy Talent's "Nothing to Lose", do it now ;)

Read you soon, ducklings.

Love,

-CLR.


	2. Truth or dare?

**Hey, guys!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that followed/favorited this story. Also thank you to the beautiful person that left a review.**

 **Here's next chapter,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

 **I AM BORED**

 _ **Hi Bored, nice to meet you.**_

 **LOL, CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAK**

 _ **Same.**_

 **WHAT U UP TO THIS WEEKEND?**

 _ **Nothing cool.**_

 **MAYBE WE SHOULD DO NOTHING COOL TOGETHER**

 _ **I don't think that's a good idea.**_

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

 _ **I am nobody.**_

 **WELL, NOBODY, I REALLY WANT TO MEET YOU**

 _ **You will hate me.**_

 **HOW COULD I HATE YOU?**

 _ **You will.**_

 **I WON'T, I PROMISE**

Dean stared hard at the wooden table and the lines written in black ink. He took his hair in his fists and pulled lightly, willing his headache to go away. It had been almost three weeks since this mystery game had started and he was nowhere near finding out who the other player was.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He picked up his things and put them back in his backpack. On his way out he saw Castiel sitting in front of one of the library computers. He thought of sitting next to him and talking, but the guy was probably busy. Besides, he had been denied way too much in the past week. He just wasn't in the mood for rejection.

After three hours of class it was finally lunch time. He went to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich and an apple, and for the first time since he was a child he felt the desire to eat alone. So he walked around the school looking for the loneliest place he could find. In the end he settled for a circular bench that went around the trunk of an old oak tree. The school was built next to a small forest, and the students rarely stepped foot in it. He sat and unfolded his sandwich, giving it a bite and sighing.

"From all the trees and benches in the whole damn forest you had to choose this one, didn't you?"

Dean almost choked when he heard that; he knew that voice. He shifted and saw Castiel sitting on the other side of the tree.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I just wanted to be alone, so…"

Castiel just nodded and went back to drawing something on his notebook. Dean cleared his throat. "Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

"Okay."

After that they both remained silent. It was awkward for Dean at first, but then he got used to only hearing the scratch of Castiel's pencil on the sheet. Twenty minutes later the bell rang. Castiel was faster and started walking back to the main building, ignoring Dean. Dean just walked a few meters behind him.

"Here again?"

Dean decided to ignore the question as he sat on his side of the bench the next day.

"Where are your friends?"

"Back at the cafeteria," Dean answered.

"Well, go back to them. I found this place first."

Dean scoffed and turned around, looking at Castiel. "This is a free country, buddy. I can sit wherever the hell I want. You don't like it? You are welcome to leave." And he turned back to his original position.

Castiel smirked and stayed.

The next day was the same, and the next, and the next… For almost a month Dean would arrive and Castiel would already be there. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Neither realized they started sitting closer, until one day they were almost side by side.

"Here, eat this," Dean said, handing Castiel a red apple.

"Not hungry."

"That's what you always say. I think you're lying. What, are you trying to starve yourself to death?"

"Maybe," Castiel said, lifting his eyebrows and tilting his head.

"Dude, just take it."

Castiel looked at him and reluctantly took the apple, carefully, so their fingers wouldn't touch.

After the bell rang Castiel stood up and, to Dean's surprise, waited after a couple of steps. When Dean was a step behind him he started walking again. They made the short walk back to the building in silence, closer than ever before. When they were almost at the entrance Castiel turned his head slightly, looking at Dean right in the eye.

"Thank you."

His gaze was so intense Dean didn't know what to do or say and just watched as Castiel hurriedly went through the glass doors and into the building.

Dean had already forgotten about the library table conversation. After a month of receiving no response he assumed it was over, so he didn't push. Today one of his classes had been cancelled and he sat with Benny and Kevin on the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders rehearse for that night's game.

"I really hope our team wins tonight," Kevin said.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll have a 'Congratulations! You have lost!' party," Benny said, taking a sip from his "water" bottle. Knowing the guy, it was probably filled with vodka.

"Are you coming, Dean?"

"Sure, I'll come." Dean smiled at the youngest of his friends and punched his arm.

"Hey!" Kevin laughed, rubbing his arm. "The party is open for anyone, you know? You can bring someone, if you want."

"There are plenty of pretty ladies waiting for a hot guy to invite them," Benny added.

"Maybe I'll tell someone," Dean shrugged and looked beyond the girls dancing and cheering to the old oak tree hidden among others in the small forest.

It was almost lunch time and Dean couldn't wait any longer. He wondered if he would be rejected this time.

He had bought two sandwiches, hoping it would serve as an icebreaker for the proposition he was about to make. As he neared the bench he felt his smile fading. Castiel wasn't there.

 _Strange._

He sat on his usual spot and left the sandwiches by his side, placing his elbows upon his knees and leaning forward, hands intertwined below his jaw. After almost ten minutes of waiting he dropped his head on his hands and felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Maybe this past month hadn't meant as much to Castiel as it did to him. He just wanted to be his friend; to talk to him.

After four weeks of sitting, and talking, and eating together Dean had wanted to believe they were friends. The warm feeling he got in his belly whenever he was close to Castiel had nothing to do with it.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Dean looked up, hope lighting up his face. Castiel was there, looking disheveled and a bit breathless, as if he had been running.

"Hey," Castiel said.

"Hey," Dean watched as the other boy sat next to him, thighs almost touching. He was panting, trying to regain his breath. "So, I was surprised I got here before you. It's usually the other way around."

"Yeah, well... A _friend_ held me back." It didn't go unnoticed by Dean how Castiel stressed the word friend. It sounded forced and untrue. Was that what he thought of Dean, as well?

"Oh."

"Enough of that," Castiel sniffed. "It doesn't matter."

Dean reached for the sandwiches and handed both to Castiel. The blue eyed boy cocked his head to the left and raised an dark eyebrow.

"Both? What about you?"

"Not hungry."

"Ha! Now you're the one who wants to starve to death, right?"

Dean didn't say anything and took Castiel's hand with his own.

"What the–" Castiel tried to free his hand.

"Just…" Dean made Castiel grab the sandwiches. Then he let go of Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked tense. It was unusual. The past four weeks Castiel had been pretty comfortable with Dean. Granted, Dean had never attempted any physical contact before, but this was more than just discomfort. Castiel was upset.

It took Castiel a couple of minutes to come back from wherever he was. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, as if to say something. Then he stood up.

"Thank you for the sandwiches."

Castiel didn't turn to Dean when he spoke, he started walking. Dean jumped up and with three long strides stood before Castiel.

"Wait, Cas. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, okay? I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," Castiel looked at the ground and tried to walk around Dean.

Dean moved and blocked Castiel's path again. This time Castiel lifted his head defiantly, glaring at Dean. _Move_ , his eyes said. Dean just stared at the shorter boy. They didn't know how long they were staring at each other, but the tension was palpable.

"I wanted to ask you something," Dean started.

Castiel clenched his jaw. "Yeah?"

"There's gonna be a party after the game, tonight."

"So?"

Dean sighed, the conversation had been a lot easier in his head.

"I'm going. I thought maybe you wanted to go, too. To the party?" Dean scratched his cheek. "It'll be at Gordon's house. You know Gordon, right?"

"Not interested." Now Castiel managed to move around Dean and walked towards the school entrance.

"Oh, come on. It's gonna be fun!" Dean grabbed his stuff from the bench and ran after Castiel.

"It's Thursday. We have classes tomorrow."

"So? Everyone goes to parties on Thursday." Dean said from behind him.

"I don't do _parties_."

"Not even if I'm there?"

Castiel stopped abruptly, Dean almost crashing into him. Castiel sighed and turned around.

"Stop following me."

Dean wanted to say something, but not a word would come out of his mouth. Castiel resumed his fast-paced trek. Dean watched him go and bit his lip with frustration. He threw his backpack to the ground with more force than necessary.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Kevin jumped on the bleachers, waving his little school team flag and hugging anyone within arm's reach.

"God, he's gonna make me deaf."

"Let him be, Benny. It was about time our team won a damn game!" Dean screamed above the crowd's cheering.

"COME ON GUYS! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Kevin yelled and followed the crowd leaving the field.

Dean and Benny went to their respective cars and drove to Gordon's house. Kevin was supposed to go with one them, but somehow he managed to go in the cheerleader's car. When they arrived, they found the younger boy sitting on a couch, surrounded by three cheerleaders and drinking from a red plastic cup.

Dean smiled and looked around the place; hoping, but not really expecting, to see a certain dark haired boy with blue eyes. Benny approached him with two beers.

"So, you invited a girl? 'Cause I did. I'm hoping to get to third base with her tonight." Benny winked at his friend.

"I invited someone, yes."

"Cool. I'll see you later, man. My girl's just arrived." Benny grunted and messed his hair up. He strutted to the living room and met the girl, who was wearing a skirt shorter than the cheerleaders', and kissed her thoroughly.

After a couple of hours Dean was convinced Castiel wouldn't show up. Charlie appeared out of nowhere, though, and punched a distracted Dean on the arm.

"Hey!" Dean turned, ready to punch someone. Then he saw the redhead beaming at him. "Charlie! What the hell, woman? Are you drunk?"

"Ju- hic! Just a little," Charlie giggled and hugged Dean. "I love you so much, Dean. Like, if I were straight, I would totally bang you."

"Woah, such strong revelations. Don't worry, I already knew that." Dean laughed and helped Charlie get to the nearest chair.

"But you aren't drunk! Why aren't you drunk?" Charlie sunk in the chair.

"Uh, I don't know. I was expecting someone…"

"Are they here?"

"No."

"Then you've been dumped! Come on, you sexy beast! We'll get you something to drink."

Charlie got up, swaying a little, and went to the improvised bar table. She considered giving Dean another beer.

"Nah, you need something stronger."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothin', bottoms up!" Charlie gave Dean a cup with whiskey. She poured one for herself and drank everything in one go. Dean saw this as a challenge and followed her lead.

Half an hour later Charlie was laughing her ass off, sprawled on the couch, with Kevin dancing some kind of polka dance in front of her. Dean watched them with a sloppy grin.

Suddenly, his mind cleared a bit of the fog that embraced him and he was walking to the other end of the room. Castiel was just entering the house.

"Hey, _Cassss_. Wazzup?" Dean smiled and threw his arms around Castiel's neck, hugging him. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Dean," Castiel scrunched his nose at the smell of alcohol. He tensed and stood still, until Dean let him go.

"Come on, you need something to drink."

"I don't drink when there's people I don't know."

"Aww, Cas, _pleeeease_. For me?" Dean batted his thick eyelashes.

"Castiel!" Charlie stumbled towards them. "Was he the one you were waiting for?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, I think I should go," Cas said, but he didn't move.

"What? No, you just got here." Dean said, and his voice sounded so sad Castiel felt a bit guilty. But only because it was Dean.

"We're going to play a game, just stay for the game. Please?" Charlie said, half slurring.

Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" Charlie stumbled back to Kevin. "Come on!"

A group of people sat around an empty tequila bottle. Castiel, Dean, Charlie and Kevin joined them. They started playing. Gordon offered Castiel a drink. Castiel was about to decline it when another boy grabbed him from behind and forced his head back. Gordon poured the liquid on Castiel's head, some of it into his mouth, and the rest on his clothes.

Castiel coughed and pushed back at the boy holding him. He and Gordon fled. The blue eyed boy tried to stand, but Dean stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"Relax, _Castiel_. They're just playing. We've all been through that." Dean said, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Consider it some kind of initiation."

Castiel would never admit it, but the way Dean said his name made him shiver.

Unbeknown to them, Gordon had mixed a couple things in Castiel's drink. Now Castiel was acting weird; talking to people he didn't know and shouting with the crowd.

"I've never played truth or dare…" Castiel said to Dean, just loud enough over the chaos.

"Really?" Dean shouted back. But Castiel had turned his attention to a girl on his left and didn't hear him.

They watched the bottle spin in front of them. The bottle pointed to Charlie.

"Dare!" Charlie yelled.

"You have to kiss her!" Dean pointed to the girl beside the redhead. "Like you mean it!"

"It'll be my pleasure," Charlie turned and kissed the girl passionately. The girl was so wasted she didn't mind at all.

The group cheered and whistled. Charlie improvised a bow while sitting and turned the bottle. It stopped right in front of Dean.

"OH, OHHH, THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!" Kevin yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Charlie asked. "Wait, no. I know exactly what I'll do with you."

The people around them whistled and howled like wolves.

"I dare you to kiss Castiel, right here." Charlie gave Dean a mischievous grin. "Thoroughly."

Dean held his breath, surprised. He looked at Castiel, who was looking at him. Dean could feel his heart beating faster.

"I… I don't know if that's a good idea. Do you mind?" Dean turned his body to Castiel.

Castiel didn't answer. Instead he leaned in until their lips were just a couple of inches apart. Well, if that wasn't consent, Dean didn't know what was.

Dean leaned in slowly, enjoying the feel of Castiel's warm breath on his lips right before closing the small gap between them. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. Suddenly, Dean's head was clearer than before, the drunken haze was slowly slipping away. He opened his eyes to see everyone watching them. Castiel didn't go back to his place, he just stayed close to Dean.

"Kiss him like you mean it, man!" Charlie yelled.

"Don't be a coward, Dean!" Kevin shouted. All the others followed.

"Yeah, Dean," Castiel had somehow ended up straddling Dean's legs. "Don't be an assbutt."

Castiel traced Dean's jawline with the tip of his nose, then softly bit his earlobe. Dean barely suppressed a moan. God, how had he not realized he wanted this?

Dean grabbed Castiel's head with both hands and crushed their lips together. The crowd cheered, but both of them were too lost in the kiss to notice. Castiel fisted Dean's jacket as his tongue begged for entrance to Dean's mouth. Dean let him in and soon they were playing a game of dominance. Both pushing and pulling. Seeing how much the other could take and neither giving up. Dean grunted when Castiel pressed down on his hips.

They had to stop for breath. Everyone else started cheering louder. Dean's head was spinning now, and not because of all the liquor he'd had to drink. Castiel was panting on top of him and that image was too much for him. Dean removed Castiel gently from his legs and got up, helping the blue eyed boy as well. He took him by the arm and led him outside. The people in the circle yelled and applauded. They thought they were going somewhere more private, no doubt.

Charlie caught up to them and squealed like a crazy fangirl.

"Oh my God, what the hell was _that_?"

"I'm taking Cas home."

Charlie squealed again.

"Not like that, Charlie. I'm not doing this. Look at him, he's gone. God, I never should've agreed to that dare." Castiel was slumped against Dean, he was only half standing because Dean was carrying most of his weight.

"Having regrets already?"

"About the kiss, no. I just wish we were sober, so it wouldn't be just a dare, you know?"

A cab pulled over in front of them and Dean helped Castiel get in, then he sat on the passenger's seat.

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

 **Looks like things are starting to heat up, huh?**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **-CLR.**


	3. Race me!

**I'm so glad people are liking this fic.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed this story.**

 **Things are slowly getting better (wink, wink).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

The cab parked in front of Dean's house. Dean paid the driver and got Castiel out of the car. He struggled to open the front door while trying not to drop his… _friend?_ Could he call him friend after that night?

They got inside and by the time they reached the top of the stairs towards Dean's room, the green eyed boy was carrying Castiel bridal style. Sam was, thankfully, asleep. Dean led Castiel into his room and dropped him carefully on the bed.

Castiel clung to him, tugging at his jacket and shirt.

"Cas… Let go, I just want to brush my teeth."

"Don't go. Please. Please, stay. Take this off," Castiel tried to sit but fell back down. "Kiss me."

Dean stopped struggling to get free.

"Kiss me, Dean. Kiss me. Please."

Castiel pulled Dean on top of him with surprising strength and caressed his hair, his face and his arms, then slowly slid his hand down his chest until it reached his groin. Dean was breathing heavily, his jaw was tense and his pupils were dilated as much as Castiel's. He had to muster all his self-control so he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

"Not like this, Cas. You're too drunk. You have to sleep."

Castiel whined and let Dean go. Dean changed into his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and went back to the bed to find Castiel fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent. The bed was big enough to fit the both of them, would Castiel mind?

Dean lay down next to Castiel. Their faces were so close. Dean watched him for a minute and caressed his cheek, his thumb stopped over Castiel's lower lip. Dean bit his own lip and put his hand back next to his body. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

The next morning Castiel woke slowly. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy and he was warm. Something tickled the back of his neck. He tried to lay on his back, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a pair of strong arms. He half jumped, half kicked Dean out of the bed.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"It's not your bed, smartass."

Castiel looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. Dean got up and rubbed his shoulder.

"What am I doing here?" Castiel asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"What do you remember?" Dean sat next to him, not too close but not too far, either.

"Uh, I remember arriving to the party. I remember Charlie and the Asian looking guy…"

"Kevin," supplied Dean.

"Kevin, right. And there was a bottle of something and everyone was shouting." Castiel massaged his head with his fingers.

"That's all?"

"Well, yes. What is it I don't remember?" Castiel looked at Dean with his brow furrowed. "Damn, I did something stupid, didn't I?"

Dean couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and pain in his heart at that. Just thinking about the kiss made him feel strange things inside. Now Castiel was calling it something stupid. Great. Even better, Castiel didn't remember about the kiss. Dean didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Um, no. I brought you home because you couldn't stand on your own anymore. I didn't know you had such a low tolerance for booze." Dean chuckled.

"I don't. My tolerance is above average, actually. If I was that bad, then it means I drank a lot."

"But you didn't…" Dean was confused now. Castiel had only drank the cup that Gordon had poured all over him.

"Then why can't I remember anything else?"

Dean shrugged and headed for the bathroom. "You should take a bath, you stink of alcohol. We already missed the first period, we still have time to get there for the second."

"I'll go to my house. See you at school." Castiel stood up and swayed. "Woah."

"You alright?" Dean asked from the bathroom. The water was running.

"Yeah," Castiel walked to open the door. He was halfway down the stairs when he shouted, "Dean?"

Dean appeared in the frame of the door. Shirtless. Castiel couldn't help but give him a once over. Then cleared his throat and looked away.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"No problem." Dean smiled.

Part of him wanted to say " _anytime"_ , but that would have been weird.

 **-LATER THAT DAY-**

An hour later Dean was at school and about to start his next class. He wouldn't see Castiel until lunch time, and honestly? He couldn't wait.

His classmates kept throwing him glances. Some of them snickered and talked among themselves. The teacher walked in and shut them up. He had to put up with their whispers and accusing glares for the rest of the morning. When he confronted them they just shut up and looked away.

His last class before lunch break ended after what seemed like an eternity to Dean. He was quick to grab his stuff and leave the classroom. Everyone was looking at him.

He found his phone in his backpack and saw eight missed calls and about thirty texts from Charlie.

 _What the fuck?_

Then, as if he had summoned her, Charlie appeared out of nowhere and pulled him by the arm.

"Charlie, what the hell is happening? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Charlie waited until they were alone to speak. She freed his arm and crossed hers over her chest.

"So?" Dean pressed.

"Yes, I know why they're looking at you like that. And you know too." Charlie whispered.

"Well, I don't know. Please, enlighten me."

"Shit." Charlie grabbed her hair and pulled at it. "It´s all my fault, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dared you to kiss him. Although, to be fair, you two shouldn't have kissed like _that_ in front of everyone…"

"Hold your horses, what are you saying?" Dean put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Gordon recorded you. We were playing, and you two were kissing and it was so hot and…" Charlie spoke faster and faster, Dean took her face in his hands.

"Charlie! Breathe, then speak." He let her go.

"If I had seen him, I swear I would've stopped him. Gordon sent the video to everyone he knows, and they sent it to everyone they know and so on. It's viral now."

"Fuck," Dean swore under his breath.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to find Cas. I'll warn him." Dean sprinted out through the glass doors.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie shouted from behind him.

Dean was panting by the time he reached the tree. Castiel was there, sitting on the bench that surrounded it. He got on his feet as soon as Dean arrived. He seemed unfazed, but his eyes were cold.

Dean left his backpack on the bench next to Castiel's.

"Cas, listen, there's something you don't remember about last night…"

"Don't I?" Castiel approached him and punched him in the face. Dean lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." Dean spit out blood and stood up.

"You fucking well deserve it. Stay away from me." Castiel turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Dean ran after him. "Could you just listen to me and let me explain for once?"

"There's nothing to explain. You got me to open up to you, and then you used me for your own entertainment."

"That's not true."

"Well, good thing there's a video, otherwise I might believe you!"

"Cas –"

"Stop with your ' _Cas_ ' bullshit. The video is on YouTube. Fucking YouTube! You can say goodbye to your hetero-that-everybody-wants-to-fuck reputation now." Castiel kept walking. They were going deeper into the forest next to the school.

"I don't care about that!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. Castiel pushed him away.

"I told you to stay away."

"Yeah? Or what?"

Dean stepped closer. Castiel pushed him again. Dean smirked and trapped Castiel's arms when he tried to push him one more time. They struggled for a minute and fell to the ground. Castiel grunted and hit Dean on the chest with his elbow. Dean coughed and fell to the side, while Castiel crawled away from him. Dean grabbed Castiel's ankle and pulled him back. He avoided Castiel's fist and responded with a punch to his cheek.

"Fuck!" Castiel shouted.

Dean didn't waste any time and straddled Castiel. He held his arms on either side next to his head on the ground. Castiel wouldn't give up. He kept struggling and pushing against Dean, but the green eyed boy was stronger.

"Just stop for a minute and I'll tell you everything," Dean said, leaning closer to Castiel.

"Just one minute. Then I'm going to kick your ass." Castiel stopped moving.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I never used you." Castiel scoffed. "Come on, don't interrupt me. I just wanted to be your friend. I thought you were interesting and I wanted to know you. Then we spent all those lunch breaks together and– I don't know… I think I kinda like you… somehow."

Castiel was breathing heavily below him and Dean saw the position they were in. He didn't move.

"Yes, I got you to open up to me, and that's one of the best things that has happened to me in a very long time. And, judging by the way you kissed me last night, knowing me is one of the best things that has happened to you as well."

"Oh, you give yourself too much credit." Castiel smirked.

"Really? Then why are you getting hard underneath me?"

Dean pressed down on Castiel to prove his point. Castiel suppressed a moan and closed his eyes. Dean smiled, and grinded against Castiel again. Castiel couldn't keep quiet this time, and his hips instinctively shot upward. Dean kept grinding mercilessly, enjoying the sounds he evoked from Castiel's mouth.

"Fffff- ah," Castiel was panting. He tried to reverse their position, but Dean just pressed harder.

"Just so you know, I'm not gay," Castiel said, arching his back and biting Dean's lower lip.

"Neither am I." Dean kissed Castiel's neck, and then licked a trail up to his earlobe. "I guess we are just gay for each other, huh?" he whispered in his ear.

Castiel laughed at that and moaned when Dean let go of one of his arms in favor of unzipping his jeans and putting his hand inside. Dean touched him over his underwear, slowly, torturously jerking him off. Castiel used his free hand to grab Dean's hair and pull him closer, crushing their lips together. The lack of air made them part, but Dean kept touching Castiel.

Dean set Castiel's legs free and put himself between them. Castiel's breath was hot on Dean's neck as his legs circled Dean's waist.

"Faster," Castiel mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dean teased, slowing down. Castiel grunted.

"I said _faster_ , you ass-"

Dean cut him off with a kiss. He used his left hand –the one that was still holding Castiel down– to lift him up by the waist and sit him on Dean's thighs. That way, with Castiel sitting on him and Dean kneeling, it was easier for Dean to give Castiel what he wanted. He started jerking him faster and harder, pressing on him with the heel of his hand. Castiel was panting and mumbling something incoherent.

"This is just a sneak peek," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

He moved his hand inside Castiel's underwear and swiped his thumb over the slick head of his cock. Castiel muffled a cry on Dean's shoulder. Dean jerked him a couple of times and Castiel came in his hand, some of it landing on his shirt. When Castiel came down from his orgasm he noticed they were sort of hugging. He was surprised to realize he didn't mind the intimate gesture at all.

Dean kissed his neck, from the base to his mouth. Castiel let him in, and they kissed slowly. Their hearts were racing, and they were still a bit breathless. Castiel broke the kiss and smirked.

"That was… unexpectedly pleasant."

Dean laughed. And then the bell rang. Both boys looked back at the white building. They got on their feet.

"Shit, I'm a mess," Castiel looked at his stained shirt.

"Here," Dean unzipped the jacket he was wearing and gave it to Castiel. "No one will notice."

Castiel put it on, it fit almost perfectly.

"But they will notice _that_ ," Castiel laughed and pointed at Dean's groin. "Man, we got to take care of that or you'll be bullied for the rest of the year."

"There's no time. I'll make it go away somehow…"

"Will you, now? Come on, a quickie and we go to class." Castiel approached him, "Or, you know, we could just skip class and go to your place…"

Dean smiled, and Castiel was pretty certain that was the widest and brightest smile he had ever seen. The green eyed boy stepped up to him and kissed him thoroughly. Castiel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt. Suddenly, Dean smacked Castiel's ass and ran away, grabbing his backpack in the process.

"Race me!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Castiel laughed and picked up his stuff, following Dean back to the school's entrance.

Dean waited for him with his hand holding open the door. The hall was deserted. The students were already in their classrooms.

"After you," Dean smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Ladies first, right?" Castiel raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the left. He went through the door, nevertheless.

Dean chuckled and ruffled Castiel's hair as he passed him. Castiel swatted Dean's hand away and smiled.

"Fuck you," Castiel said, walking backwards. He didn't want to stop looking at Dean.

"Tonight. It's a date." Dean winked.

Castiel's laughter echoed on the hall walls.

- **A FEW HOURS LATER** -

Castiel ignored the awkward glances he got and the out of place comments some of his classmates made. They even blew him kisses. He just kept doodling in his notebook. Ever since lunch break time seemed to slow down. He couldn't wait to get out and see Dean again. And, if things went well, he would have a great night.

Three hours later his last class ended and he sprang to his feet. He wouldn't waste a minute. Now he had something to look forward to. First he would go home and eat, probably alone, unless Gabriel was home. Then again, eating alone was better than with your trickster of a brother. The rest of his brothers and sisters would be either working or studying. Then Castiel would take a shower, put on his best clothes and maybe some cologne. He might even comb his hair a bit, just for Dean.

All of this, of course, was too good to become reality.

"Hey, faggie!"

Castiel turned around to find Dick and Raphael approaching him. He rushed his pace and walked toward the parking lot at the side of the school.

"Why are you running, Gaystiel? Are you scared?" Now it was Raphael.

As soon as he turned the corner he found three other students waiting for him. Uriel, Alistair and a girl with her hair dyed half blonde and half brunette laughed at Raphael's nickname. He continued to ignore them and kept walking to his bike. The others followed close behind him.

"It's a shame you're a cocksucker, otherwise I'd be the one sucking you off," the girl said. The smirk was clear in her voice.

"Eww, Ruby. Really?" Alistair said, scrunching his nose.

"He's hot. I thought you'd believe that too, seeing you're a faggot as well."

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Alistair…" Uriel warned.

"What?! She's a fucking liar," Alistair had just closed his mouth when a fist flew to his face.

The crunching of bone caught Castiel's attention. He turned to see Alistair lying on the floor, Uriel holding Ruby back and Dick laughing his ass off.

 _Wait… One, two, three, four… Where did Raphael go?_

"This is a nice jacket, and it's clearly not yours. Is it your boyfriend's?"

Castiel turned around sharply. Raphael was mere inches from him. He grabbed the jacket with his fist. Castiel pushed him away and took a few steps before the taller boy blocked his path.

"Move, Raphael."

"Woohoo, he's tough," Ruby said.

"That's not how you should speak to your elders," Uriel appeared then. They were slowly surrounding him.

"We should teach him a lesson," Alistair said.

Dick laughed and joined them.

"Fuck off," Castiel said.

"What did you say?"

"Fuck o-" Raphael punched Castiel and threw him to the ground. The others cheered.

If other people noticed how the bullies were abusing and victimizing him, they didn't intervene. Castiel spat blood. Raphael aimed for a kick to the ribs, but Castiel stopped his foot halfway and used his own to bend the only leg Raphael was standing on. The bully leader fell with a heavy thud and a grunt. Ruby laughed and stood back as Uriel grabbed Castiel and lifted him up, restraining him. Alistair punched his face and abdomen. Castiel coughed and kicked his opponent on the shin. Alistair swore and jumped on one leg as he tried to rub the pain away. Then Raphael pushed Alistair out of his way and punched Castiel hard on the side of his head. Castiel heard ringing inside his skull. As Raphael was about to punch him again, Castiel threw his leg back and kicked Uriel between the legs. Uriel doubled over, releasing Castiel, and covered his crotch with his hands; just then Raphael's fist connected with Uriel's face.

Castiel chuckled and crawled away from them. He managed to get on his feet before Dick appeared in front of him. Arms crossed, chin upward.

"Really?" Castiel said, cracking his neck.

Dick tried really hard to stand his ground. But when Castiel stepped forward he took a step back.

"What's happening here?"

They all turned around to find a senior student in a football uniform. He was tall and lean, but stronger than Raphael or Uriel. The rest of the school's football team was waiting a few meters behind.

"This doesn't concern you, Shurley." Alistair spat.

"You're fighting my brother, therefore it concerns me."

"I have this under control, Michael. I don't need your help." Castiel said, dusting his – _Dean's_ – jacket off.

"And that's why your nose is bleeding?" Michael retorted and made his way among the younger students to take Castiel by the arm. "Come on, we're going home."

"I have my bike," Castiel freed his arm and walked away.

"Bye, doll!" Ruby said in a high pitched voice.

Castiel ignored the murderous glances the rest of Raphael's gang gave him and started the engine. He put on his helmet and drove away.

 **_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_**

 **So, Dean and Cas get touchy, and Raphael and his gang are jerks.**

 **What could happen next? Stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **LOL**

 **Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like doing so.**

 **Love,**

 **-CLR.**


End file.
